A rogues Heart
by Katie Krazy
Summary: Raven was a well known thief in Ferelden, well known for her Roguish ways, but when she saves a young Templar in ostagar, she doesn't expect to see him again. all bets are off when you put a dangerous woman and a Templar in the same room, even worse when the Templar loves the dangerous woman.
1. Chapter 1

**A rogues heart**

* * *

_**a/n: I don't own dragon age, Just my character and some of the words I twisted, the rest was bioware.**_

* * *

The grey warden camp was set high upon a ridge, the rogue wasnt even sure why she was here, she wasn't about to be come a grey warden, she was merely out looking for supplies as she stumbled onto their gathering. Peering around the camp the rogue noticed among everything else going on that for sure right now the grey wardens were preparing for war, another blight was upon them that much she knew, but she wasn't aware that it had hit this deep into the main lands already.

Ostagar was home to many a great battles, sitting back in the tree she leaned her head back looking up over the stars, she had never really done much worth while with her life, she was good at stealing, lying , and spying. Her greatest achievement thus far was once she had stolen King Marrics best ship, traded it for a fair share of gold and food. A lot of good that does her , King Marric is dead and his only living heir was here fighting darkspawn instead of leading his country.

Looking around the came once more she decided it was late enough to sneak past the guards into the camp, there was no use waiting any longer, her stomach growled in agreement with her brain. Creeping within the shadows she held a dagger in either hand, each one was curved like a Griffon claw , sharp enough to tear a man's throat out like it was cutting freshly baked bread.

Slowly she made her way to the table across the camp, heavy laughter and singing of men getting drunk the night before battle carried over from atop of another ridge, she smiled to herself, it was too easy to steal from drunken men. Once she reached the table she hurried to grab as much as she could, she had a triumphant smirk as she spun around, but her smirk instantly fell as she collided with cold hard steel.

She gulped loudly, looking up at the crest etched onto the armor she silently cursed herself, a Templar... with the grey wardens? She blinked as she watched him , waited for him to attack or holler, but all the golden hair man did was eye her with an intense gaze. As she took a step back the Templar stepped forward, his eyes never leaving her, she stepped right he followed.

"If you are going to arrest me do it Templar i do not have time for your games." She hissed , that is when she saw the coy smile form on his lips, his eyes danced with humor that he tried to hold back.

"I wont arrest you this time, and my name is Cullen, the next time i see you I will drag you off to jail, do you understand?" he raised a challenging brow at her, she couldn't help the soft chuckle that left her lips, instantly she coughed and tried to cover it.

"Well Cullen , you better bring an army the next time you see me, they know me as Raven, and im not that easy to catch." Raven winked at Cullen as his eyes grew large, she was well-known across the land for her theft of the kings boat, before he could withdraw his offer of release, Raven ran into the shadows and up her tree, she watched with a large grin as Cullen the Templar searched for her , cursing to himself quietly.

The sounds of bombardment blasts woke Raven from her sleep on her new favorite perch, men screaming all around, quickly she hopped down into the shadows sneaking up into the bushes beside the main horde of men atop the hill.

"Pull out men, were going home." One stern looking man spoke to the rest of the men beside him, her eyes traveled down to the battle then back to the mans face.

"But sir we can't just leave the king down there hell.."a woman knight started but she was cut off by the mans hand connecting with her face.

"Do as I say , Move out!" Raven watched in horror as the men retreated, her eyes traveled to the tower that was dark before, a fire blazed on top of it now. She had seen her fair share of betrayal in her line of work, but this one really hit home, the darkspawn horde was quickly over taking the men below, their cries and screams caused her to stumble as she tried to cover her ears, to shield her thoughts from the sound.

Raven had seen her fair share of battle and blood shed , but nothing compared to the brutality of what was happening here, she swayed on her feet as she tried to back away, even look away but her eyes were glued to the scene before her. A plated hand landed on her shoulder and she let out a loud scream, spinning around dagger in hand she was ready to lunge, to fight for her life.

Heart in her throat she stopped her hand mid swing of the dagger, there before her stood the young Templar knight, "Cullen.." She spoke quietly almost robotically.

"You have to leave Ostigar, take the high road south, continue to Gwaren, there is a ship there it can take you to Kirkwall, you have to leave now!" He commanded, Raven watched his lips move but every other word was blocked out by a scream, or an explosion.

"Raven!" he yelled loudly, she shook her head and looked up at him as he handed her a small bag, "Provisions for your travels you need to go..." he stopped as he watched her eyes grow round, the thundering and shaking of the ground told him what he didn't want to know.

Cullen spun around sword ready, the massive ogre stood there watching them both for a moment, drool and blood dripped from its mouth onto the ground before it. "Raven go.." Cullen whispered as he gave her a slight nudge with his arm, she took off in the opposite direction, the sound of the ogre roaring and his feet hitting the ground made her body shake with adrenaline.

Cullen put his shield up in hopes of taking some of the blow, the massive ogre tackled Cullen down roaring in his face before tearing the shield away, Cullen grasped at his sword swinging it wildly at the beast. The ogre let out a loud snort as he grabbed the sword lifting Cullen who was still clinging to it off the ground, eye to eye with the beast Cullen said his prayers to the maker, closing his eyes he was ready for what was to come.

As the Ogre drew back its fist Cullen waited, but the sound he heard was not one he had expected, a battle cry of a woman, Raven lunged into the air, her red hair flowing behind her like a string of fire. Her daggers tore into the chest of the massive beast , straight down until its insides spewed out all over the ground, Raven fell to her knees spewing out her insides beside the beast.

"You came back?" Cullen was still in shock as he watched the woman vomiting on the ground, she nodded her head once before wiping the corner of her mouth with her hand.

"Wouldn't be right would it, to leave you to die, I suggest you leave now Templar, I am going for real this time I wont come back to save you again, it's not deserting you aren't meant to be here, find a circle that can take you in." Raven spoke quickly before darting off into the shadows once more, she felt like she needed a bath, but more than anything she needed to get away from the horde.

Cullen knew Raven was right, he knew that he had no choice but to leave behind this place and go on to another circle, he was meant to leave early this morning, after the circle of magi at Lake Clenhand had undergone the right of annulment , he was in no shape to deal with anything here, blood mages had tortured him and his men. Kirkwall sent word for him, perhaps he could really start over there.

* * *

Raven growled again as she hunkered down in the bushes, she was well aware of the large gash on her leg, but she had to make it to Gwaren, she had to take a ship and get away from here, but they were everywhere, the darkspawn. Scanning over the area once more she sighed and made a mad dash across the clearing, she knew all it took was one darkspawn to see her and her life would be over, the horde would decend upon her and she would have nowhere to go.

The quiet of the night is was unsettled her , it made her hairs stand on end and her body tense, not even an animal was making noise this day. day after day she traveled along the barren hills and emptied towns, there was no one anywhere, villages burned, towns deserted, it was like the whole continent had disappeared over night.

Finally finding a road that had some foot prints on it, she dashed along it keeping her senses about her, she ran until she saw people ahead, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the darkspawn surrounding them. She cursed to herself before running in with the group , aiding them with her blades as two of the boys cast magic and one used a massive broad sword.

"Thank you for your assistance , I am Garret, this is Carver and this is Aaron , were the Hawke's." The one holding the sword said holding his hand out to me, I looked down at his hand and at the two mages he announced as his brothers, they all looked alike... exactly alike.

"Is my vision messed up or are you.." Raven started only to get a chuckle from all three men.

"Triplets" they all said in unison "yes we are ." Garret spoke with a soft smile.

"My name is Raven." she said quietly , she watched as the three brothers exchanged looks before Carver spoke.

"You're the one who stole the Majestic aren't you?" he asked with a glimmer in his eye and a smile on his lips.

"The one and only." Raven spoke with a small smile of her own, they were fast friends after that, her and the Hawke boys. Soon they traveled together.

* * *

It had been a week since she met the Hawke boys, this is the longest she had stayed along with other people since she was younger, usually she was alone, she preferred it that way, or so she thought. She had not laughed this much or smiled this much since she was a child, the Hawke boys sure seemed to know how to make someone happy in dire situations. Their banter and smiles were infectious, the way they held their family together in the worst situations, it also helped that they were all traveling the same way she was.

It was the middle of the day when they heard fighting ahead of them on the road, they dashed to check out the scene when they saw a Templar and a very intimidating woman fighting a small horde of darkspawn, Raven rushed ahead to help soon followed by all the boys. With Carver and Aaron's magic it did not take long to destroy their attackers, but that's when the Templar spoke up.

"The order dictates!" He growled at Carver and Aaron, his eyes dark hand on his blade. Raven growled back at him and stepped forth her blades ready.

"Try to make a move Templar, the maker as my witness I will tear you apart!" Raven spat as she readied herself , Garret reached out and grabbed her by the waist, successfully making her squeak and lose her concentration, slowly he pulled her to him.

"Come dear the maker understands, now is not the time." The woman spoke to the Templar , reaching up she put her hand on his sword hand , he lowered it slowly looking down at her with loving eyes.

"I am Aveline, and this is my husband Wesley , we escaped Ostagar, were headed south, if you could use an extra sword we can travel together." the woman spoke with a heavy Ferelden accent, Raven growled again only to feel Garrets hold on her tighten.

"An extra sword will do nicely, were headed to kirkwall." Garret spoke, his chest rumbled against Ravens back, she growled again and he pinched her side.

"Fine but im watching you Templar!" Raven spoke with venom lacing her voice.

"I would expect no less, as I am also watching them." Wesley spoke watching the Hawke mages with hatred in his eyes.

A week with the help of a powerful malificar named Flemeth, the loss of Aaron and Wesley ,they had finally reached Gwaren, the only town they had seen in a long time with any semblance of life, but all the life here was trying to buy its way onto ships to get to kirkwall... what a grand idea to go to kirkwall, or so they thought.

* * *

A year in kirkwall, the city of chains, Raven was grateful to the Hawke twins for helping her get int othe city, they had served under the red Iron mercenary group, it had taught them how to fight better than they had before, and now the three were thick as thieves. Somehow she had been their leader in most situations, the loss of Aaron weighed heavily on Garret and Carver, she knew it was a lot to take in so she took the reigns and did her best to help them stay alive.

The boys uncle Gamlen was a real prize , he smelled horrid and was always down at the blooming rose gambling away any money he had. She hated it in low town but she had not come this far to live on the streets now, a letter came in the mail and a smile formed on her face before she told the boys. A dwarf named Bartrand was setting up an expedition to the deep roads, it would be all they needed to get the boys back the estate that their uncle had sold to slavers, Garret was willing and ready, but Carver was concerned, none the less he went along with them to meet the dwarf.

"If you don't have any sodding coin to put into this then I don't need you, you fereldens think you can get rich quick off of this, I don't need any more guards, get the money then we can talk." Bartrand all but dismissed them walking away cursing under his breath about Sodding dog lords and filthy beggars.

Soon they met bartrands brother Varric, he was a little too smooth for Ravens liking but after working with him a few days the dwarf grew on her, he soon became a welcome part of their merry band of misfits. Adeline kept in touch off and on, she had become a member of the guard and often hired the Hawkes and Raven to do things for her. After two weeks their merry band of misfits grew into a really dysfunctional family, they had a mage named Anders who was possessed by a spirit named Justice, a dalish blood mage named Merril who thoughts demons were her friend, a pirate names Isabella who only thought about getting laid, an escaped elf named Fenris who was broody as a hen laying eggs, and an exiled Prince named Sebastian who did nothing but talk about the maker, Varric of course, the Hawke twins and Raven.

* * *

Sitting at the hanged man the night before they were expected to leave on their expedition, the crew was laughing away happily drinking as Once again Varric told the story of the Hawke twins and their trusty sidekick Raven. Only when the tavern grew quiet as a church mouse did Raven spin around in her chair to see armored men standing in the door, as the men took their seats she looked around to notice everyone watching them.

"Templars come here?" she whispered to Isabella who nodded her head in response.

"They come here once in a while, usually when they get leave , the place smells like piss but they do have the best ale in Kirkwall." Fenris spoke quietly as he sipped on his mug. Raven shrugged her shoulders before breaking the silence in the bar.

"Norah another round over here please!" Raven shouted out as she stood up to catch sight of the bar maid, what she didn't expect was to see him.

* * *

Cullen laughed with his fellow Templars as they walked from the docks towards the hanged man , it was the first time in weeks Meredith had allowed them out of the gallows and maker as his witness he was going to use it to get drunk and smile. When the doors opened everyone watched them as they walked in, his men continued to chat away, it was something they were used to when they entered places. "Must be the armor." the recruits always joked.

When Norah placed their drinks on the table he was laughing with his friend Thrask when a voice he thought he would never hear again caught his ears "Norah another round over here please!" Cullen whipped his head around to see if it was true, she stood there dumbfounded as her eyes met his.

"I'll be right back." Cullen informed his men as he stood up and started walking towards Raven, he was sure she had died on her way here, he had not seen or heard anything about her in over a year. What confused him was , she was always on his mind, the way she attacked that Ogre to save his life, when she could have left him there to die.

"Woah their big guy where you going?" A small dwarf stood in his way, Cullen sighed and looked up to Raven she just winked and grinned.

"Varric its okay, i know him." Raven spoke gently, Cullen didn't remember her being this beautiful, her red hair was tied just partly on the top so it flowed down her back in amber waves, her right shoulder had a massive tattoo that seemed to go around her entire body and end on her left waist, upon close inspection he noticed it was a red dragon.

"Cullen im glad to see you made it in one piece." Raven smiled down at him from her perch on the upper level of the bar, the corners of Cullens lips twitched in a threat to grin back at her.

"Raven do you remember what I said I would do if I had seen you again." Cullen let a smirk over take his face as he looked up at her, she grinned back down at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you really think you could take me Templar." Raven quipped back at him with a wink, Cullen groaned lightly in the back of his throat, he couldn't help but look her over, the bodice she wore hugged her in all the right places, and showed just the right amount of her skin. Her tight leggings showed every curve in her body even from his awkward viewpoint he could see how sexy she really was.

"Lover boy, you should come up here and play some wicked grace, that is if you have the coin." Varric yelled down to Cullen, his face heated up with a blush that he attempted to hide.

"my name is Knight-Captain Cullen, not lover boy, but You're on dwarf." Cullen grinned like the cat who got the mouse as he walked up and sat at the table, he noticed a couple of them were mages, but looking to his left and seeing Raven there smiling and laughing, he knew in his heart that he would have to wait for one of them to step out-of-bounds, or ruin her happiness once more.

* * *

Raven ran at the door inside of the old Thaig slamming it with her fists "I'm going to kill you Bartrand you nug humping bastard!" she heard Varric yell, she looked behind her to see Carver spinning his staff and Garret looking over the walls for any kind of passage out.

"Theres a small passage here we could squeeze thru and hope that it leads to the surface somewhere." Garret announced from across the room, Raven looked over at Varric who shrugged his shoulders at her, she sighed in defeat as they proceeded thru the abandoned maze that was the deep roads.

"Garrett i need to stop.." Carver wheezed and coughed as he fell to the ground, Raven ran to his side and pulled his head into her lap, his veins were turning black in his face and his skin was white as snow.

"It's the darkspawn corruption.." Varric spoke quietly, Raven began to cry as she cuddled Carver in her lap, kissing his forehead and praying to the maker to help him.

"Please Garrett.." She knew what Carver was asking, she flung herself in front of him as Garrett readied his sword.

"Move Raven!" Garrett barked, tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head, she had lost too many already, too many people, too many homes.

"Raven.." She heard Carver wheeze , she turned to look at him "Please don't make me suffer..." he coughed and blood came out of his mouth, Raven sobbed and back away falling to her knees as she watched.

"Close your eyes kitten.." Varric whispered as he stepped in front of her hugging her head to his chest, the sound of metal slicing thru bone and flesh caused Ravens sobs to become heavier. She felt it when Garret grabbed her shoulders, she didn't fight it when he pulled her to him, it was the first time since Aaron that she had seen Garrett cry, even Varric the indestructible dwarf had let a few tears slide that day.

"make a deal with me.. and they will not attack you any more, and you shall leave." the giant rock wrath spoke in an eerie echoing voice, She looked to Garret who shook his head no then to Varric who readied Bianca.

"You sound like a pride demon to me, and I don't make deals with demons!" Raven exclaimed as she leapt at the demon daggers ready, the demon turned to mist his voice rumbling the entire chamber they were now in.

"Fool! Kill them all!" he demanded, it was not long before more of the rock wraiths, and demons descended upon them. Soon after they would have to kill the lead demon himself as well.

* * *

Cullen paced the gallows, still no word on Raven and the Hawke's, they had been gone over two months now into the deep roads, the dwarf bartrand had returned but had holed himself up in his house the entire time, every time a guard asked him where they were he would slam the door in their faces.

Cullen couldn't get Raven out of his mind, the woman who saved his life, the woman who against all odds made it to kirkwall, escaped the blight, made friends with one of the most known names in kirkwall, he had heard Hawke on many occasions, but not until now did he know who the "Female companion" the Hawke's traveled with was.

Cullen had always assumed the rumors of her beauty were just something men gossiped about, that was until he had seen her that night at the hanged man, her eyes, her hair, her body was embossed into his brain, he dreamed of her , of her smell, of her laugh. He didn't understand it all, but he prayed to the maker she was alright.

That night one of his guards came with word, he was in his chambers dressed for bed when a recruit came in telling him that only one Hawke had returned with the dwarf and Raven, he knew something must have happened because according to all accounts those three never left each others sides.

Not wasting time with his armor Cullen snuck down the hallway out of the secret entrance to the gallows down into high town, as he rounded the corner a smile formed on his lips when he saw the trio walking down the path toward low town. quickening his pace he caught up with them, he looked down at the tired weary Raven with a soft sad smile.

"I'm glad to see you are safe.." Cullen spoke softly , he wanted to reach out and hug her , to touch her anything but he knew better than that.

"You ran out here in your pajamas just to see her?" Garret asked with a raised brow, Cullen blushed and nodded his head looking down at his bare feet "You even forgot shoes!" this time Garret and Varric both laughed causing Cullen to blush harder.

"Thank you Cullen for your concern, I am here just very tired, I could come see you in the gallows tomorrow if it would please you?" Raven smiled softly as she spoke , Cullen could tell by looking at her weary eyes that she was tired.

"Y-yes!" Cullen spoke with too much enthusiasm, "w-well what I mean is you can if you want to... No i mean i want you to but you dont have to.." he rambled on like this for a moment before he felt the gentle force of Ravens arms around his waist.

Cullen looked down and gently wrapped his arms around her before he felt her pull away "Goodnight Cullen, thank you for seeing me." Raven spoke softly again, he knew something bad had happened because of her demeanor , he sighed happily because she had hugged him, and she had agreed to come see him the next day.

"Good night Raven." Cullen whispered to her retreating form, he would just wait for tomorrow and hope she really came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cullen paced the gallows, his heart heavy with worry as the day pressed on, it was past lunch time and still no sign of Raven. He found it foolish that every time the ferry man crossed the canal he would watch intently for any sign of her, the woman who had stolen his attention, the woman who had been on his mind since she bravely faced an Ogre for him.

"Knight-Captain, you should take the rest of the night off, tomorrow will be training for the new recruits." Cullens head shot up to see Knight-Commander Meredith standing before him, he nodded his head at her before sighing slightly. How would Raven come see him if he wasn't here, he was not even sure where she was staying.. a thought crossed his mind and he smiled pleased with himself, he would go ask Hawke.

Once he was free of his armor Cullen left the barracks and crossed the small canal, he felt strange roaming the city in normal clothes for the first time in over a year. Gathering up his courage he found himself in front of a large mansion, the Hawke family crest finally rested above the door where it belonged. Now it made sense that Raven wasn't at the gallows this morning, she had probably spent most of her early day , maybe even late night helping hawke move into his estate. Knocking on the door Cullen smiled at Hawke as he opened the door, he was surprised to see the man standing there shirtless in nothing but trousers looking very tired.

"Pardon my intrusion Sera Hawke, I was merely hoping you would know the whereabouts of Raven." Cullen watched as Hawke stepped aside motioning for him to enter, with a slight bow he walked into the foyer watching as Hawke walked slowly into the house.

"Raven!" Hawke yelled up the stairs, he heard a sudden thud followed by footsteps, his eyes widened when a door opened and Raven appeared in nothing but a short cut night-shirt. "Your Templar is here, seems you forgot to go see him today."

"My apologies I didn't realize you two were.." Cullen stopped himself mid sentence, he felt as tho his heart was breaking, seeing as she was living with Hawke, his cheeks flared brightly when the two of them started to laugh.

"Me with Raven, you must be crazy, she's tolerable but not even close to the kind of woman I would court." Hawke commented earning himself a glare from Raven.

"As if Hawke, I would have to lower my standards to be with someone like you!" Raven mocked Hawke with a sing-song voice, the two of them laughed once more before Hawke walked up the stairs into the room opposite of the one Raven had come out of.

"Sorry I didn't make it to the gallows today Cullen, you didn't need to come here I would have come once I woke, and as for Hawke he is like my brother, nothing more." Raven slowly descended the stairs with a smile on her face as she watched Cullen fidget in place, his cheeks still slightly pink with embarrassment.

"I , I am sorry I made such an assumption, I did not mean to impose but when you did not show I grew worried, also the knight commander gave me the night off, so I decided to go look for you instead of having you go to the gallows, when I would not be there." Cullens eyes traveled over Ravens legs, he wet his bottom lip slightly before he looked up to her face, her smile grew as he began to fidget again.

"I have to go to the market and get a new bed spread, the ones Hawke chose are ugly and bland." Raven commented with a smile as Cullen worried his bottom lip.

"I heard that!" Hawke yelled from his room making Ravens grin grow wider.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Cullen questioned shyly, his eyes never leaving hers , he couldn't help it , her smile was contagious and it made him feel as tho he could fly.

"well of course, I owe you a date if im not mistaken." Raven mused before running back up the stairs "Just let me get dressed!"

Cullen couldn't stop , or maybe didn't want to stop, the smile that formed on his face, she called it a date, he couldn't help but allow his hopes to grow, that perhaps she had seen him as more than just a Templar from her past.

Twenty minutes later they were still walking around the high town market, Cullen listened intently as she told him the story of her travel from Ferelden to Kirkwall, and the story of the deep roads. In all honesty it was not much different from the story Varric told at the hanged man every other night, all except the parts where he made it seem like Raven and Hawke had taken down massive swarms of darkspawn single-handedly. when she spoke of the Hawke's he couldn't help but be jealous, Raven spoke of them as tho she loved each of them, when in Cullens heart he really wanted her to love him.

"Serah Raven!" a man with a Orlesian accent called over to her as they walked together, Cullen furrowed his brows as Raven smiled and waved at the man "can I have a moment of your time?" the man asked quickly.

Raven nodded as she reached over wrapping her arm around Cullens to pull him along with her. Cullen was too distracted by the feeling of her arm in his, and the pride that swelled in his chest, to even dare pull away or fight her will to go over to the man.

"What can I do for you today sir? " Raven asked with mock nobility, Cullen looked down at her with a raised brow, Raven winked back up at him with a coy smile.

"My mine is in ruin, my men dead my equipment destroyed! " The man exclaimed , he paced in his spot "I need someone of your talents to help me kill the creature that did this to my men, I warn you I have not a clue what it was but the one survivor managed to say it was massive in size." the man stopped his pacing and faced Raven "Please this is a huge financial loss I need the help of a skilled warrior."

Cullen watched as the gears began to spin in Ravens head, she pondered her options for a moment before she spoke "Since all you are concerned about is your equipment and financial loss I will do this for full ownership of the mine, I will give you half the profits for the first month then you must get your money elsewhere, and before you try to barter this is my only offer, take it or leave it and I shall walk away." Ravens words held a finality in them that led no room for debate, the orlesian man looked like a bird with ruffled feathers as he puffed up his cheeks.

Finally after a long pause the man sighed resigned , reaching into his pocket he pulled out the deed to the mine , with one signature he held it out to Raven , with two fingers she gingerly took the paper from the man and bowed her head "I will gather my companions and we will set out at once." With that she dragged Cullen up the stairs from the market back towards Hawke's house.

"wait you're going now?" Cullen asked a little put out by the idea of their time being cut short.

"We have to get Fenris first." Raven smiled at Cullen before letting go of his arm dashing up another set of stairs to an older mansion. Cullen leaned against the wall as he watched Raven knock on the door, his smile fell from his face when the door opened and Raven tossed herself into the arms of the elf on the other side.

A deep chuckle sounded from the elf "Hello Raven, im guessing you have a job other wise you would not be here." He raised a brow and raven blushed.

"Can I not just come see my broody friend in high town?" she pouted slightly folding her hands together in front of her.

"Aye you can, but I know that look, suck the lip back up and tell me why you are here." the elf smiled down at Raven giving her a mock disciplining look.

"Oh right , this is Cullen, Cullen this is Fenris." Raven walked over linking her arm with Cullens again pulling him up to Fenris so the men could shake hands.

"Ah this is Cullen, nice to put a face to the name." Fenris was the first to speak as he held his hand out to Cullen.

"You've heard of me?" Cullen questioned with a raised brow as he shook Fenris's hand.

"Raven here never shuts up about.." Fenris was cut short when Raven stomped on his toes rather roughly.

"Get your gear meet me outside of Hawke's place in fifteen." Raven all but growled as she pulled Cullen away from a now laughing Fenris, she could feel her cheeks redden as she tried to quicken their pace.

Cullen couldn't help but feel pride, his earlier jealousy replaced with a sense of wonder as he watched Raven drag him back towards the Hawke residence with determination to escape the elf. "So you talk about me do you?" Cullen asked with a large grin on his face.

"Yes Cullen.." Raven sighed before she stopped in front of the mansion and spun around to look at him "If you plan to come you had best go gather that shiny armor of yours, perhaps for once it will get dirty." with that she spun back around on her heel and walked into the mansion closing the door on Cullen.

It didn't take long for the crew to be ready, Hawke , Cullen, Fenris and Raven all started the long walk to the bone pit, as usual Raven led the group while the others sat behind and chatted, Cullen listened to Hawke and Fenris as they joked feeling slightly out-of-place.

"So Cullen how did you two really meet?" Hawke asked suddenly, " I mean you and Raven, she refuses to tell us, she said you were an old friend."

Cullen smiled as he looked up at Raven, well more at her backside before he turned to the two men "Raven saved my life in Ostagar." Fenris scrunched up his brows and Hawke looked like he didn't believe it, "She was there at the grey warden camp, stealing food, when I caught her i had let her go, I don't believe in striking down a woman, well one that is not a mage." Cullen paused remembering the day "She must have been camped close by because she was there once the battle started , as the kings men became overwhelmed, I ordered her to leave and gave her some provisions. " Cullen paused once more as he climbed down a steep part of the cliff, "I was charged by an Ogre right after raven ran, I thought my life was over, and it nearly was until I heard the furious battle cry of Raven, her daggers tore open the beast and she left me there dumbfounded at the fact that she had saved me." When he finished telling them he had a far away look in his eye , accompanied by a goofy grin.

"That explains the nightmares then.." Fenris spoke softly.

"Yea now at least we know." hawke chirped with a soft sad smile.

"Nightmares?" Cullen had to ask , the question lingered for a moment before it was answered.

"Do not smite me Templar, but when Raven first came here, after she saved me from my old master, she spent every day and night at my house with me, she said that she felt safest with me or Hawke , that her nightmares did not come as often, what she failed to realize is that we took turns rocking her in her sleep depending on whose house she was at." Fenris spoke quietly to Cullen, his eyes never leaving Raven to be sure he wasnt heard.

"It was a massacre , no matter how battle worthy you are, no matter what you have seen, what we saw there was enough to haunt anyone." Cullen remarked with a sad smile of his own. The group grew silent after that, soon they found themselves on the path to the bone pit.

The closer they grew to the mine, the more the putrid stench of burnt flesh filled their noses, Raven gagged as she pulled the scarf off her arm and tied it around her face, Cullen chuckled as he looked at her with a large grin.

"What?!" Raven asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Now you look like a real bandit." Cullen joked with a laugh, Fenris chuckled and Hawke grinned nodding his head in agreement.

"That's because I am." Raven responded with a wink, the banter stopped when they came to the bottom of the path, the ground rumbled as a loud roar sounded from over head.

"DRAGON!" Hawke hollered, the four of them quickly dashed forward to evade the swift landing dragons claws.

"I thought they were all gone!" Cullen exclaimed loudly as he readied his shield and sword.

"This is not the first we fought but it is by far the biggest!" Raven shouted as she ran at the dragon.

"Is she insane?! "Cullen exclaimed worry lacing his tone.

"No just ready for battle." Fenris responded before he too ran at the beast.

The battle was underway, the dragon shot off fire from its maw as the team dodged and ducked, Raven was ready slashing at the legs on the beast, rolling under its body as it swiped its massive claws at her. Cullen watched in horror as Raven climbed onto the back of the beast, its massive wings flapped as it started to take off with her on its back.

"Raven !" Hawke yelled as the dragon went higher into the air, Raven was barely holding on to the beasts tail as it swished and flailed it back and forth.

The dragon landed once more a bit more roughly than the first time on a ridge too high for the three men to reach, Cullens heart pounded in his chest as he looked to the other men, their looks told him that they too had no idea what to do.

Raven jumped onto the dragons neck as it reared back in a roar, her arms wrapped around the scaley beast as she tried her best to stay out of reach of its flames and claws. She felt the wound on her side as the blood slowly trickled down her side, she knew soon she would bleed out and become fatigued, which would lead to her death, it was now or never she had to end this.

Releasing her hold when the dragon flung its head back, she flew into the air holding her arms open making it seem like she had wings, closing her eyes she flipped herself so she was feet first readying her daggers.

Cullen, Fenris, and Hawke watched in awe as she fell from above the dragon , landing on the dragon's head with a loud battle cry as he daggers sunk into the skull of the mighty beast. The dragon flailed and cried wildly as it began to die, its body staggered and slipped off the cliff.

Cullen ran towards the falling dragon, he watched as Raven shoved off the beast. Forcing himself to go faster Cullen kept her in his sight, holding out his arms he caught her in a bridal carry , the force of her fall sending him to the ground on his back with a loud grunt.

"Thank the maker.." Cullen whispered sitting up with Raven in his arms.

"Nice catch." Hawke jested with a large grin, his grin was quickly replaced with worry as he looked at Raven.

Cullen looked down and felt his heart sink, blood was gushing from her side and her eyes were closed, he looked up to see Fenris digging his blade into the dragons chest pulling out a large organ and sticking it in his bag.

"Come on I know a healer who can help." Hawke said quickly as he helped Cullen to his feet, precious bundle in hand.

"Anders!" Hawke yelled as he bashed on the door to the clinic in dark town, the locked opened and Cullen felt himself stiffen as the mage stepped out.

The mages face went from kind to angry in an instant as they landed on Cullen "Hawke what are you thinking bringing a Templar here!" Anders shouted loudly holding his staff in a defensive position.

"Silence !" Fenris barked quickly not wanting this to escalate "Raven is injured you can go back to your petty squabbles later!"

Anders eyes traveled down to the woman in Cullens arms, his anger was quickly if not instantly replaced by anxiety as he stepped aside "Place her on that table." he ordered.

Cullen growled at the mage but laid Raven down on the table , stepping back to allow the mage to do his work, he felt his Templar senses spike as the mage laid his hands over Raven, the blue light from healing magics making Cullen feel increasingly uncomfterble.

"Hawke he's an apostate.." Cullen whispered his eyes never leaving Raven.

"He is my friend and he is saving her life, think of this as a favor, if not for me , for her." Hawke gave Cullen a pleading look, all he wanted was for the Knight captain not to arrest their friend. "Does it help he's a grey warden, doesnt that exclude him from your duty?" Hawke was trying to find any loophole he could, Cullen sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes that does, and it makes it easier on me I don't have to report him now.." Cullen still didn't trust the mage, something was off about him, he was more than just a mage and Cullen did not intend to lay off him so easily. "But i will be keeping an eye on him, there is something..."

"Unsettling about him?" Fenris piped in with a glare of his own at the mage , Cullen nodded but the elf never took his eyes off the Mage as he worked on Raven.

Hours into the night Cullen still sat beside her on the chair inside of the clinic, the mage had been more than angry at his refusal to leave Ravens side. "Templar you do not belong here."

"Anders just let it go.." Hawke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger "Raven was hurt today, she could have died and all you care about it getting caught, if it's that big a deal we can carry her home."

"I think that is best." Anders growled out , his eyes still glued to Cullen.

Hawke looked taken back by Anders quick dismissal of them, he pulled out a pouch and tossed it at Anders "Good , here is your pay we fill find a different healer next time." Hawke spat venom lacing his tone as he nodded to Cullen.

Gently as possible Cullen lifted the still sleeping Raven into his arms, a small smile formed on his lips as she rubbed her face into his chest with a sigh.

"Wait Hawke im sorry, you can just leave her here... Just the Templar needs to..." He was cut off by a grunt, Fenris who had been silent most of the night pushed off the wall and stood beside Cullen.

"I would trust this Templar with her life more than I would you mage, or have you forgotten your special condition." Fenris kept his heated gaze on Anders, the mages eyes flickered between Cullen and Hawke before he sighed stepping aside allowing them to pass.

Raven opened her eyes slowly as the suns rays poured into her room, trying to turn on her side she grunted when she noticed someone was beside her, trying to turn the other way she realized someone was there as well. With a soft sigh she sat up slowly trying not to wake them, the sight she saw made her giggle loudly. Fenris was on her right, he was clinging tightly to one of her pillows his white hair in his eyes, he always looked the most peaceful when he slept, on her other side was Hawke, his face was scrunched up as if he was having another one of the dreams about his brothers again. Her eyes traveled to the foot of the bed, where Cullen lay on his back with his arms behind his head, her grin grew when she realized they had all been worried about her.

With a small chuckle she climbed over Fenris slowly, when her first leg was over him his eyes opened and his hands shot up to grab her "You're okay.." he said softly, a blush crept up on her cheeks as she nodded, Fenris finally noticed the position they were in, clearing his throat he quickly released her allowing her to climb off the bed. When she was out of the room Fenris closed his eyes once more, a little more sleep never hurt.

The men woke up to the smell of fresh cooked sweet rolls, Raven laughed at the sound of the three of them racing down the stairs claiming dibs over who would get the first one. Her smile widened as each one took their sweet rolls , Hawke walked up kissing her on the cheek after he grabbed his murmuring his thanks with a full mouth. Fenris did the same with a large grin as he shoved half a sweet roll in his mouth at one time, Cullen walked up slowly unsure as he licked his lips, his eyes traveled to hers and she smiled. "I .. thanks.." Cullen blushed and went to walk past her, Raven grumbled and grabbed his arm pulling him to her.

Their lips touched softly, Raven reveled in the taste of him, his lips felt perfect on hers . When she released him Cullen had gone bright red, he scurried across the kitchen to sit at the table with the other two who had already started picking on him and laughing all the while.

When Cullen left for the gallows about an hour later he made Raven promise to visit, and he promised to write her when he couldn't get off duty, Raven couldn't help but smile at him. That night Varric had called them to the hanged man, he had a new job and not a single soul liked what he had to say.

"Varric we can't go back into the deep roads, it is not my fault that mans children were foolish enough to chase after a fortune that we barely survived to see." Raven protested crossing her arms giving Varric her best glare.

"Hawke help me out here." Varric pleaded as he looked over at the older dwarf inside of the tavern.

"Raven.." Hawke pouted as he walked across the room to her, she bit her lip turning her head away from him .

"No Garret don't do it..." She bit her lip once more watching as he approached still undeterred by her refusal.

"Raven... please, ill do anything you want for a week." Garret grinned , he knew what he was doing and it was dangerous.

"Anything?" Raven turned to face him raising one brow in challenge.

Hawke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her "Anything." he promised once more , the look on Ravens face instantly made him wish he had not made this promise.

Cullen slammed his fist against the table when he received the letter from Raven, she wrote it yesterday so that meant he had no chance of even trying to stop her. His mind was still on the kiss, now he had to worry about her being in the deep roads once more, last time they lost Garrets brother, who would they lose this time ? If they lost anyone at all.

"Cullen you are to train the recruits again today, do not dally." Knight-Commander Meredith commanded as she stepped into his office dropping a stack of papers on his desk in the process "This is a list of people in town who would make good Templar recruits, find them talk to them, bring them to the order if you can.." Meredith turned to leave but paused at the door "That is after you do the training."

Cullen groaned when he heard the door slam shit and Meredith's footsteps retreating down the hall, all he wanted to do was see Raven again, but for now he had the memory of her sweet kiss, and the worries of her returning from the deep roads yet again.


End file.
